Ruis Duir Huath Role Play Wiki
It has begun… Ruis Duir Huath is a medieval role play inspired by Druid Lore to some extent. If you are unfamiliar with Druidism, no need to fret. There will be plenty of information on the Wiki to get you started as well as other classes of beings besides Druids. Earth is in the throes of an impending war which will affect the fates of all. Three factions fight for control and their very survival; The Druids and man, The Elves, and the forces of Darkness. Each side has their own goals and desires and is striving to achieve them. Each group will be organized in such a fashion that it is almost as if it could run independently as its own role play. The three factions will have their own internal political struggles and threats. Typists are able to play characters in all three groups if they so choose. There is no warning when and where interaction between the three groups will take place. Much like in a real society, attacks and the likes will be strategically planned out by the councils of each faction. The three groups that will comprise the role play are Duir Tinne, Ruis Nion, Huath Idad. Duir Tinne is a group comprised of Druid and man. Ruis Nion is made of the fae (sidhe and slaugh sidhe) and Huath Idad is demons and sorcerers. There is ill repute amongst all three groups. Besides the major conflict, each group will have internal struggles they must over come. In Duir Tinne there the druids and man will have to deal with the introduction of christanity and their attempts to uproot the old ways. Ruis nion will be consumed with the feuds of the sidhe and slaugh sidhe. Huath Idad is a faction of pure chaos and personal feuds where each member is in their own selfish quest for power and cares not for who they step on to achieve their goals. Before you take up sword, bow or any other weapon you can get your hand on, here are some things you need to know. *The role play will mainly be in paragraph style (T1) and multi-characters and the use of NPC characters are highly encouraged. *If you are new to role playing or feel overwhelmed by the idea of paragraph role play, don’t worry. People will be willing to work with you to improve your skills. *As long as your interests are genuine, you will be welcomed. *Many adult themes will be present in the role play, not for children. *Role play will primarily be on IMVU *Unless fighting an NPC, combat situations will require following T1 rules , as well as having judges present. The judges do not have to be part of the role play, but they do have to be approved by a mod. * ''Here at the RDH there will be various role players who you may adore or detest. That really matters little here. It is not expected that everyone will get along and love each other. You may very well hate someone and secretly envision stabbing needles into their eyes. Alas, civility will be expected… so please keep your disputes confined to your life outside of RDH. The same can be said about your love lives. Do not let such things hinder the flow of the role play. '' You can find all other information by visiting the directory. 'Please join the IMVU group .' Past role play is found in the archives . Getting Started Blank Bio Character Creation Information Latest activity Category:Browse